Disposable electronic devices are being increasingly made and used. As used herein, a “disposable electronic device” means an electronic device that includes a housing, electronic circuitry in the housing, and a non-replaceable, non-rechargeable battery in the housing that is configured to temporarily power the electronic circuitry until the non-replaceable, non-rechargeable battery discharges.
For example, it is known to provide greeting cards that play a tune, such as “Happy Birthday”, upon opening. Moreover, disposable electronic devices may be included with children's fast food meals, and may include voice recorders, lights and/or other electronic features. These disposable electronic devices may be used to promote a movie, book, television program or other entertainment venture.